


Keeping Secrets

by fyrbyrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Strip Games, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: A secret almost destroys two people.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 12





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit I cried while reviewing this.

It was a dismal night, wet, windy and dark. Yugi just wanted to get home, but he had been to the library and his home was far from it and he had missed the last bus. Forced to walk, he had tried to get cover where he could, because he was only wearing his school coat and did not have an umbrella with him.

He was half way home when the weather seemed to get even worse. The only cover he could find was an underground car park that belonged to some high class office building. He hurried into it to get out of the horrible weather. Even as he got inside and out of the way, four motorcycles screamed into the car park with the same idea that he had, of getting out of the rain. Yugi stayed out of sight when he saw what they looked like, he certainly did not want them to see him. Tattooed, rough dressed bikers and short guys just did not mix well. He made himself comfortable behind some bushes at the edge of the car park.

A few minutes later they all heard an elevator open and a single occupant come out. 

“What do you mean it will take you half an hour to get here?” they all heard the tall man say, “I’ll be waiting in the car park as arranged, get here as soon as you can.”

Yugi knew that voice and he peeked over the pots the bushes had been planted in.

But he was not the only one to see the tall CEO of Kaiba Corp alone in the car park. The bikers started up their bikes in hopes of a little fun. They drove right at Kaiba, and surrounded him, circling around him as he stood unmoving in the center. 

“Hey rich boy, what’s in the briefcase,” shouted one as they all came to a halt around him and turned off their engines. 

Kaiba said nothing, just stood there ignoring them.

“Oh come on, pretty boy, let’s see what you got.” Two of them approached him and tried to wrest the briefcase from him. Kaiba tried to resist, but even he knew he was not about to get out of this without losing something. 

They pulled the briefcase from him and opened it, finding only company papers, and nothing else. They tossed it away and demanded he give them his wallet and cell phone. When he still stood they searched him roughly for them, finding and taking them. Kaiba didn’t carry much money and his credit cards were way out of their league that by the time they got someone to buy them, their loss would have been reported already. 

The leader, who had sat on his bike the whole time the other three were up, rose and moved to join them.

“You’re right, Darky, he is quite the pretty boy,” he said reaching down to undo the fly of his jeans, “I know some other fun we can have with this rich bastard.”

This time Kaiba reacted he tried to move back, away from the four men, but the two closest to him grabbed him by an arm each, and the third moved behind him pulling out a knife and grabbing him around the neck to hold it against his throat. He stopped struggling. They pulled him over to a parked car, and roughly pushed him over the trunk and turned him onto his stomach.

They pulled his white leather coat from him an arm at a time and tossed it away, and then the leader roughly undid his pants, pulling them down to Kaiba’s knees. Even with the knife still at his neck and the three holding him tightly, he tried to struggle against what he knew was coming. The leader merely spat on his hands and laughed. He put his hands down over his erection and pushed up against Kaiba as he thrust into him. Kaiba cried out with the pain, and as the rape continued, was unable to stop himself from crying out with the hard treatment. The bastard was tearing him up, and his own blood was soon aiding the bastard to move harder inside him. Then with a loud grunt the man came, and pulled out of Kaiba. He didn’t even bother to clean himself up as he tucked himself back in his too tight jeans and moved to take one of his follower’s places holding Kaiba down over the car.

“Go on Darky, he’s all ready for you,” he laughed.

Kaiba had ceased struggling when one of them had hit him hard in the face, he only cried out again as the second took him, forcing tears into his eyes, but he fought not to make any other sound. The second took him just as hard as the leader, and when he was finished the third took his place, and a little later, the fourth got his chance. Once he was done they simply let go of Kaiba and he slipped to the ground. 

The leader kicked him in the ribs, “Thanks for the ride pretty boy,” he laughed as he threw the wallet back at him, and they all retreated to their bikes. The rain had eased and they were more than ready to get out of their before anyone could witness what they had done.

Little did any of them know that there had been a witness, a very frightened witness currently frozen to the spot with tears streaming down his own eyes. He watched as the bikers screamed past him whooping it up as the disappeared after their fun.

Yugi was shaking so much, he found it very hard to get up, but he knew Kaiba was hurt and he had to get to him. Meanwhile Kaiba was painfully pulling his pants up and trying to drag himself up the car he had been raped over. Yugi finally got his feet to work and he hurried over to where Kaiba was, wiping his eyes as he moved.

Kaiba didn’t actually hear him approach and Yugi knew better than to just to and touch him. “Kaiba,” he called from a few feet away.

Kaiba had his pants over his hips and despite the pain, he managed to get them over his backside when he realized he was not alone, “Shit.”

“I – I… What can I do,” fumbled Yugi, completely at a loss as to what to do.

“Get lost,” snapped Kaiba as he tried to painfully get himself together.

“But you’re hurt; can I call an ambulance for you?”

“No!” shouted Kaiba, he turned wincing having to hold onto the car, just to keep himself on his feet. “No ambulance, no cops.”

“But Kaiba—“

“Get me my coat,” he ordered.

Yugi hesitated only a moment before he moved to get it and hand it to Kaiba who snatched it from him. Without thinking Yugi also moved to pick up Kaiba’s wallet and briefcase, stuffing the papers inside it. He gave them to Kaiba who still would not allow him any closer.

“You saw nothing, you hear me. Nothing. If I hear that anyone else knows what happened here I will come after you, and I will kill you.”

“Kaiba don’t be ridiculous –“

“YOU SAW NOTHING!” he shouted, then groaned with the pain his outburst caused.

At that moment his limo pulled into the car park and stopped in front of him not suspecting that anything had happened. Kaiba slowly got to the door and very carefully got in, immediately telling the driver he wanted privacy. When the screen came up he got in and collapsed over the back seat. He saw Yugi through the open door. “You saw nothing,” he repeated as Yugi closed the door for him and watched as the car drove away. 

Yugi was still shaking and he found himself crying again. What he had seen had scared him, and the fact that he knew he could do absolutely nothing to help a person he considered a friend, had rocked him to the core. And he also believed Kaiba when he said he would kill him if he ever told what he saw. But it was only when he saw the blood on the ground behind the car that it actually hit him like a sledgehammer. He fell to his knees throwing up until his stomach hurt. When he heard another car come into the car park, he dragged himself to his feet and forced himself to leave.

He had no idea how he made it home, the weather had returned to its hard rain and with the events he had seen still replaying themselves in his head he had not taken one bit of notice as to where he was. He also had no idea how late he was either, or that he was soaked to the skin that even his hair was flat for once. 

“Yugi,” cried out his grandfather upon seeing his dripping form come in the door.

Yami came thundering downstairs, “I was just calling Joey to see where… Gods Yugi what happened to you?”

“W-w-weather b-b-bad,” was all he got out as he shivered in the wet clothes not daring to raise his head.

“I’ll get some towels,” said Yami going back upstairs while Grandpa helped Yugi get his backpack off and started to pull off his drenched coat. 

Yami returned with the towels and together they managed to strip Yugi of his clothes and shoes and wrap him in the towels. Then Yami guided him back upstairs and into his room. Yugi was still shivering when he got him into bed. “I’m going to get you some hot tea before you catch your death. Why didn’t you call? We’d have sent someone to pick you up, even a taxi in this weather, Yugi?”

“I didn’t think, g-g-got t-t-too wet and a l-l-little l-l-lost.” The shivering continued unabated.

“I’m getting that tea, okay,” Yami soothed, gently pushing back his damp hair from his face. Yugi closed his eyes to the touch. He loved it when Yami touched him, but somehow it felt wrong to feel that way at the moment. A few more tears silently leaked out and he was very glad Yami had gone.

The shivers would not go away and he felt colder than ice, and he knew it wasn’t all because him getting so wet. But he was determined to heed Kaiba’s words. He was not going to tell what he had seen, he had always wanted Kaiba to trust him, so owed him that much.

Yami returned with the tea and he also helped Yugi to sip it, there was no way he could hold a cup in his state. Grandpa had come in and fussed over him as well, and he tried to make them both stop worrying, and knew they wouldn’t. But that was all he could do. 

“I’ll stay with him,” said Yami in the background as his eyes closed and he felt the tug of sleep on him.

Ever since Yami had gained his own body, Yugi had wanted to share his bed with his friend, but not like this. Sleep soon claimed him as he felt Yami slip in beside him and hold him close. The comforting warmth of body heat finally sending him off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone was ringing; Yami picked it up, “Mutou residence.”

“Hey Yami, how’s Yugi?”

“A little better Joey, he came so close to pneumonia, we thought he’d have to be put in hospital.”

“Oh man, that’s not good, tell him I rang will ya, none of us is gonna come round until he’s better and we all hope that’s soon.”

“So do I Joey, he’s really worried us, he’s been so quiet. I wish I knew what happened that night to make him go out in weather like that and not call any of us.”

“Yeah, it’s kinda strange… anyway I’ll catch ya later. Bye.”

“Bye Joey.” He hung up then turned to return to Yugi’s room.

It had been two weeks since the night he had come home soaked to the skin. Illness had caught up with him the next day, he couldn’t keep anything down and the chills got worse. Fever claimed him and the cold moved into his chest, taking over. Yugi cried and whimpered in his fever, sometimes crying out, “No, no.” He jumped when touched sometimes and cried out in fear. That more than anything had worried Yami, had something happened that night?

Yami went to Yugi’s room. The young man was wrapped in his blankets and his eyes were closed. While they still shared a link of sorts, it was not like the one they had when they shared Yugi’s body. Yami dearly wished he could find out what it was that Yugi was hiding, because he was sure that something had happened that night. But apart from being so wet, he had seemed all right physically.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed gently at Yugi’s forehead. Yugi opened his eyes. “Hey Yami.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Much better.”

“Do you feel like eating?”

“Well, not really,” but he saw the change in Yami’s face; he knew he was worrying about his not eating much, “Maybe I could try some soup.”

Yami smiled, much to Yugi’s relief. “Great. I’ll warm some for you, you need to eat more.”

Yugi closed his eyes again and settled under the blankets. They would never know how glad he was that he had gotten sick. Glad that he didn’t have to see anyone else. 

Yami came back with the tray with the soup. He put it down to help Yugi sit up and stayed with him the whole time, to make sure he did indeed eat it all. 

“That’s wonderful Yugi, you ate all of it. The others are worried about you. Joey rang to say so today. They can’t wait to see you again.”

“Oh. I’m sure I’ll be better soon.” Yugi said with no enthusiasm.

“You will be. Another week or so in bed and you’ll be up and about again.”

“Great,” answered Yugi sleepily to hide his real feelings. 

“I’ll let you rest now,” said Yami getting up. “Call if you need anything.”

Yugi closed his eyes, wishing he’d be able to stay where he was forever.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the weeks that followed Yugi did get better, in that he got over the cold. But he remained quiet and very much withdrawn. His friends had come to see him, but he kept his head down a lot not willing to meet their eyes and nothing they did could get him to come out with them. He didn’t even want to duel, even though Joey and Yami tried their hardest to get him to. They played instead.

“I hear Kaiba’s back from America,” said Joey to Yami as they played.

“He’s been gone since Yugi got sick. I hope he doesn’t want to duel me again.”

“He’s gonna have to get it through his thick head that he can’t beat you, Yami.”

“I don’t think he’ll stop trying.”

All the time Yugi was listening to them, wishing they knew more. He really wanted to know how Kaiba was. Had he really gone to America after the attack? 

“Yeah, it must give him bad dreams every night to know he can’t beat you.”

Yugi gasped softly and Yami looked over at him at the same time.

“I don’t wish bad dreams on anyone,” he said, his eyes not leaving Yugi.

Joey finally followed his eyes and he dropped his voice, “Ah sorry I forgot you said Yugi’s been plagued by them lately. Have you been able to find out why?”

“No, he evades my questions every time. The funny thing is one night I heard him calling out Kaiba.”

“You don’t think Kaiba hurt him do you?”

“Again, no. When I heard him call it was a cry of… fear… not for himself… but for Kaiba.”

“Weird.”

They went back to their game, but after it Yugi excused himself, wanting to go and lay down, wanting to be alone.

“He didn’t eat much again,” said Tristan.

“He hasn’t been eating properly for a while, some nights he throws up what little he gets down, but the doctor says it has nothing to do with his past illness. He got over that.”

“But he’s not the same,” said Joey.

“No, he’s not. I wish I knew why.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was rare that Yami was able to convince Yugi to leave their home. If he went to school he came straight home afterwards. So to get him to go to an arcade with the rest of the gang was a big achievement. It was months since Yugi was ill, but he had remained withdrawn and depressed. And he never said why.

He sat in the back of a booth alone while the others enjoyed themselves. It was enough for them to have gotten him to come out, than to force him to play with them, especially when they knew he would not want to. 

Suddenly a tall figure stormed though the building, and moved straight at Yugi. He was pulled roughly from the booth and had his face slapped violently, before he even knew who it was that grabbed him.

“Kaiba!”

“You little bastard, you couldn’t keep your mouth shut!” shouted Kaiba, hitting him some more.

In moments Yami, Joey and Tristan were on Kaiba, forcing him to let go of Yugi, who fell to the floor.

“I didn’t,” cried Yugi.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” demanded Yami, putting himself between Yugi and Kaiba, while both Joey and Tristan were tossed off by him.

“Don’t touch me, you creeps!” he shouted, before turning on Yami again.

“This is between Yugi and me, and he knows what I’m talking about.”

“I never said a thing Kaiba, I promise I didn’t,” cried Yugi staring up at the angry young man.

“Tell what?” asked Yami.

But Kaiba tried to get to him again, “You did!”

Yugi managed to get himself to his feet and he ran. “I didn’t, I didn’t,” he kept repeating with tears streaming down his eyes.

Yami pushed Kaiba away, “Leave him alone, he’s been very ill and doesn’t need shouting ridiculous things at him.”

“I’ll deal with him later,” Kaiba stalked out of the room, everyone jumping out of his path on seeing his murderous look.

“What the hell was that?” asked Joey.

“I don’t know,” answered Yami, “But I think we’d better find Yugi.”

The others rushed out of the arcade with Yami intent on finding their distraught friend.

By the time they had reached the Game Shop, Yugi had locked himself in his room and would not come out for anything.

Grandpa wondered what was wrong when he came in later; he heard what they had to say, then, “I wonder if it has something to do with the news story on Kaiba today. It appears that he was attacked a few months ago. That he was raped.”

“Raped?”

“Yes, the reporters were trying to get a confirmation from Kaiba as to whether or not the story was true.”

“Gods, Kaiba accused of Yugi of not keeping his mouth shut… That’s it, that’s what happened that night. Kaiba was raped and Yugi saw it!” said Yami.

The others looked horrified.

“He must have forced Yugi to keep quiet about it, and he did. He did to the point of it hurting Yugi. That’s what all those bad dreams were about; he saw it and he was told to be quiet about it.”

“That’s why he wouldn’t tell us, he was keeping a secret for Kaiba. How could that bastard even believe Yugi would break it?” said Joey.

“I bet not many knew about it,” answered Yami. “Look Yugi’s not going to come out with us all here, let’s leave him be for a while. I’ll get him to come out later.”

The others nodded and they left.

Downstairs they decided to go home. Yami however, had another idea. He left to go and see Kaiba.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi was even more depressed than he had ever been, how could Kaiba believe he had betrayed him. He had never told a soul, not even Yami. He had terrible dreams about that night to remind him to keep his mouth shut as Kaiba had asked him too. It made him sick to remember, as if it were eating him away. 

It was dark now, he knew the others had gone; grandpa had tried to get him to come out and eat, but had given up. And Yami had gone out somewhere. Kaiba would find him there, he’d come and hurt him again and remind him of what he had seen. He just wanted the memories to go away; he wanted the dreams to leave him. He wanted it all to end.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami had gotten over the fences around Kaiba’s mansion which was being staked out by the media. He made his way to the door only to find his way barred by the butler.

“I am going to see Kaiba, whether he wants to be seen or not,” said Yami not allowing the man to close the door on him.

“Security,” he shouted when Yami’s strength pushed the door open.

But even as the guards came running, Mokuba told them to stop. “Leave him alone, I want to speak to him.”

Mokuba came down the stairs and moved up to Yami, “Come with me I need to speak to alone.”

“Fine,” said Yami eyeing off the guards as he followed Mokuba into a living room.

“You know what happened to my brother?”

“Yes, we’ve heard about it and I know he’s accused Yugi of spilling to story, which I know is not true.”

“Seto said Yugi saw it happen, and apart from the doctor who helped him, no one else knew. Even I didn’t know until today. When he came home after the attack, he just said he’d had an accident. I never knew…”

“Yugi got very sick that night, and after that he became withdrawn, depressed, we never knew why either.”

“Seto’s been very angry lately and having real bad dreams, I have heard him cry out at night.”

“So has Yugi. It seems to have hurt them both. But I know Yugi never told anyone, he hardly goes out anywhere, today was the first time in a long time that he did.”

“Then how did the press find out?”

At that moment Kaiba came in he seemed shaken and white.

“Seto?” said Mokuba jumping to his feet.

“I just… the doctor… his nurse, she leaked the story... for – for money.”

The pair stared at him until the phone rang. Mokuba grabbed it, “It’s actually for you Yami, Yugi’s grandpa.”

Yami took the phone and on hearing the news his face fell. He turned to them, “Yugi’s missing, he left the house. Kaiba, he kept your secret to the point where it’s hurt him badly; we’ve got to find him. He has hardly left our house since this happened, I’m worried about why he has, or where he’d go.”

“I think I might know,” said Kaiba pulling himself together. “Mokuba, take the car meet us at the usual spot, make sure the vultures don’t follow.”

“Sure Seto,” said Mokuba hurrying off. 

Kaiba led Yami off in another direction.

“I’m sorry,” said Yami.

“Save it. I don’t want to hear it. It happened, it’s over. I just want to make things right… with Yugi.”

Yami followed Kaiba as they went through a secret entrance to the mansion, then they hurried to where the limo and Mokuba were waiting for them.

Kaiba gave the directions. The car headed for an office building in the middle of town. It headed underneath into a car park. The car came to a stop and Kaiba quickly got out. He took a quick glance at where he had been attacked, but nothing was there. Then he noticed the bushes not that far away.

“Over there,” he pointed and moved off to it with the other pair following.

They quickly moved behind it, there sprawled on the ground lay Yugi, an empty pill bottle beside him.

“Gods Yugi,” cried out Yami falling down beside him to pick him up. He thrust his fingers down Yugi’s throat, but it had no effect.

Mokuba picked up the bottle, “We’ve got to get him to a hospital quick, Seto.”

Kaiba had stood there frozen.

“Seto,” cried Mokuba again. 

He shook himself out of it and quickly moved, “Get the car over here Mokuba; it’ll be faster if we take him.” He lifted Yugi up into his arms and carried him to the car as it stopped near them. 

Once inside he would not let Yami take him from him. Yami didn’t argue, he was too worried for Yugi. The car raced for the hospital.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were ushered into a private waiting room once it was discovered that one of them was Seto Kaiba. Yami had wanted to stay with Yugi, but they would not allow anyone to do that while they worked to keep him alive. Especially as none of them knew how many of the sleeping pills Yugi had taken. The bottle’s contents had said thirty and Grandpa, whose bottle it was could not remember how many had been left in it, he only took them on the rare occasions that he needed them. He was on his way to the hospital with Joey and Tristan.

But in that room all was quiet. Mokuba sat watching his brother like a hawk. It was not hard to see that he was deeply worried; learning his brother had been pack raped had been quite a shock. How could anything like that even happen? And Yugi had witnessed it all…

Seto was leaning against the wall in his customary way, arms folded, but the eyes that usually took in everything around him, looked dull as he was lost in his own thoughts. What could he be thinking about, wondered Mokuba. What happened to him, or what was happening to Yugi?

One of the doctors working on Yugi entered the room, “Your friend is going to be all right, physically, though he is a very underweight, almost anorexic. We will be keeping him for psychiatric evaluation as we do with all suicide attempts. You can see him before we move him to that ward –“

“No, he is to have a private room.”

“Excuse me sir, but that cannot happen –“

“It can and it will, he is to have a private room and I will be responsible for it.”

“You are Seto Kaiba?”

“Yes I am, and I will be picking up the bills for all of this. I do not want the story leaking to the press like my own did. The best of care is to be given to him, and any psychiatric needs to satisfy the law will be met, but only from the best you have.”

The doctor looked dumbfounded. But nodded to everything Kaiba said. 

Then Kaiba moved over to him, “I will see him now.”

Yami got up to protest, but Mokuba grabbed a hold of him, “Please,” he said quietly, “Please let him go first.”

Yami could see the pleading there, and yet he was surprised that Kaiba had wanted to see him at all. He relented and they watched him follow the doctor to where Yugi was.

The doctor left them alone and Kaiba moved into the room. Yugi looked so small on the bed, the only bright thing in the whole room was Yugi’s hair splayed out on the pillow. He looked very pale and thin, too thin like the doctor had said. There was a slight bruise on the side of Yugi’s face and Kaiba knew that he had been the one to put it there. Just like he had been the one to have caused him to be there. No, that wasn’t right. It wasn’t all his fault; it was the fault of those four bastards who had raped him.

How could he have thought Yugi would have told his secret now, after so many months? How could he have believed it? As long as he had known Yugi, he had always seen him trying to help others before he would help himself. That night all he had wanted to do was help him too, and he had shunned him and told him to keep his mouth shut. And he had, but at what cost. He had tried to take his life to escape the demons inside him, the demons he shared with Kaiba. 

He never noticed the tears as they streamed down his face, “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I’m so sorry.”

A little later he was disturbed by his brother, “Seto,” he called softly,

Kaiba only then wiped the wetness from his face and got himself under quick control, he nodded with out turning.

“Yugi’s grandpa is here, he wants to see him.”

“I’m coming, Mokuba. Can we get out of here without being seen?”

“Yes, we can get out through the basement.”

He nodded again, took one last look at Yugi before he turned and followed his brother out. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mr. Kaiba, Doctor Toriyama is here,” said his secretary over the phone.

“What does he want?”

“He said that he needs to see you in private sir.”

“Fine,” he sighed, he didn’t want to see the man, “Send him in.”

The doctor came into his office. “Mr. Kaiba,” he said extending his hand. 

“I hope this is about your care of Yugi and nothing else.”

“Yes, Mr. Kaiba, it is about the young man, he is not doing very well at all.”

“What, I thought you’d have him back on track by now.”

“Oh really. Don’t get me wrong here, but Yugi is a very strong willed person, he cares a lot about other people. Perhaps too much. In fact it is his worry over someone else that is stopping him from getting well. And if you can’t guess who that person is, then you are a complete idiot.”

Kaiba blinked in surprise, and then he even surprised himself more by not attacking the doctor for his treatment. “There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“Really. What about all the reports of temper tantrums I’ve heard about around here? And Mokuba has told me all about your anger at him. You have bad dreams at night, you don’t think he hasn’t heard them, he didn’t know what was wrong, but he does now. Everybody does. I hear you conduct all your meeting in conference calls now, that you won’t go out unless you have to. That you keep everything to yourself. Funny how I have a patient with all the same symptoms, all the same problems, except one. That he betrayed someone he thought of as a friend. He thinks he slipped up somewhere and told your story; when he tried his very hardest to keep it inside him, even if it was eating him up the whole time. That’s what drove him over the edge, what is going to drive you over?”

“I’m fine,” said Kaiba defensively.

“No you are not, and neither will he be, unless the two of you talk about what happened that night. Together. Otherwise he will have to be institutionalized and you will probably wind up killing someone. Do you want that for either of you?”

“No… I… no.”

“Good. Then I am going to bring him to your mansion. I understand you have plenty of rooms there; it will be more comfortable for you and for him. He doesn’t like being in the hospital, but he also knows why he can’t be released. And until you get your own head straight, I’m putting you on medical leave as of now. Your car is waiting for you and things are already being arranged at home. So I will see you there. Oh, I’m staying over too.”

Kaiba’s mouth had fallen open, but he didn’t get a chance to get a word out before the doctor was out the door. He sat there blinking in confusion. Who the hell had arranged all this? He could just dismiss the doctor from the payroll, but then who would help Yugi, especially if what the man had said was true. That Yugi was not getting better. That he was not getting better.

He got to his feet and moved to leave. He had the strange feeling that if he didn’t go, he might never and then nothing would be right again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba smiled when he saw his brother come home. He had been worried about Kaiba since the day Yugi had tried to kill himself. He had been the one to tell the doctor about what was going on at home, and at Kaiba Corp. The staff there had been asked not to mention or talk about what had happened to their employer. But it was hard to hide his temper tantrums from them when it was them he took them out on. 

But Mokuba was no ordinary boy. And he loved his brother and knew him like no one else did. He knew his brother was hurting badly, and that he wasn’t handling what had happened to himself or what Yugi had done to himself, at all. Something had to be done, or both of them could be lost. They had shared something that no one else could understand, and it was killing them both. He knew the doctor was holding things from him about them both, but he had to accept that he knew what he was doing and there were things he could not speak about. Still they had plotted together on this arrangement.

And so far there had only been one little problem….

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What are you doing here?” asked Kaiba as he came into his living room to find Yami there.

“The doctor said it was important that Yugi be here, and there is no way that I am going to leave him here alone.”

“I have been picking up his bills, what more do you want?”

“I want him to be well. I want him to be whole again.”

At that moment Mokuba came in.

“I’m sorry Seto, don’t be mad at me, but I want all this to end too. I want both you and Yugi to be well.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me.”

“There is Seto. I can’t stand to hear your dreams any more. I don’t want you to wind up hurting like Yugi. The doctor says he can help you both, but only if you are together. Yami can keep me company while you and Yugi work on getting better.”

Kaiba growled in frustration and left the room. He headed upstairs to his bedroom, only to find that his bedroom door was blocked to him. 

Doctor Toriyami chose that moment to come by. 

“What the hell is going on?”

“Another room has been prepared for you; everything you need is there, all the personal stuff that you need. You, I and Yugi will be in the west wing.”

“This is ridiculous! This is my home!” 

“And I am your doctor and you are on medical leave which will not be lifted until I deem you well enough.”

“You deem me –“ Seto was furious.

“Oh stop that. Your anger does not scare me. Now come with me, we have work to do. First we will eat. A dining room has been set up for us, and I want both of you to eat. If Yugi sees you eating, maybe he might eat a little more.” With that he walked off towards the west wing, not bothering to see if he was being followed.

Again Seto growled. How dare anyone treat him like this in his own home? After a few minutes of building anger he stomped off after the doctor.

He found the room that they were using, but he was after the doctor, he was certainly going to give him a bigger piece of his mind. That all came to a halt when he did find him, at Yugi’s bedside. The doctor was trying to help Yugi get out of the bed. Seto gasped when he saw his former rival. Yugi had lost even more weight since that night; he could barely walk, even with the doctor helping him.

In shock he followed into the dining room that had been set up. He watched as the doctor helped Yugi to sit. 

“Come here Seto, I want you beside Yugi,” ordered the doctor.

He found himself obeying, sitting on the seat next to Yugi’s. Yugi did not look at him; he seemed to be trying to hide behind his blonde locks.

“It’s only soup, but I want you both to empty those bowls. I’ll be back,” he said leaving them to their meal.

Both were hesitating, Seto because of his anger, and Yugi because he wasn’t feeling hungry, like usual. Seto sighed and lifted his spoon and began eating. Yugi could see him doing it without looking at him and decided he had better do as the doctor ordered. They ate in silence, Seto finishing his quickly, but Yugi was lagging, he wasn’t even half way through when he stopped.

“You should eat it all.”

“What?” said Yugi.

“I said you should eat it all. If you don’t eat you’ll die.”

“I never told anyone.”

“I know that and I’m sorry for accusing you the way I did. I’m sorry I hit you too.”

“You were angry.”

“I’m always angry.”

“That’s true.”

Kaiba laughed.

This time Yugi turned to look at him.

“Eat the rest. I don’t think the doctor will be pleased if you don’t. And I think he’s not going to leave us alone until he is pleased with us.”

Yugi forced himself to eat more. He liked it when Kaiba laughed that way. Not his “I’m the greatest” crazed laugh, which made him cringe, but a nice laugh, even if it were short. And without thinking, Yugi finished the bowl. He sat there staring at it in surprise.

“Why did you do it?” asked Seto softly.

“Do what?”

“Try to kill yourself; I thought you were stronger than that.”

“Well, now you know I’m not.”

“But why would you want to kill yourself? You only watched what happened, you didn’t… feel it.”

Yugi turned and there were tears in his eyes. “But I did feel it. Maybe not the way you did, but I did. I was there behind those bushes too scared to move. I saw everything they did to you and did nothing to stop them. I should have done something, I should have tried to stop them, but I was too scared, and all I did was watch… All I did was watch.”

Yugi turned back to the table, tears streaming down his eyes. Suddenly there was a hand on his arm. “There was nothing you could have done. If you had have, they would have attacked you too, and that I don’t think I could have taken. I should not have told you to keep your mouth shut, I didn’t realize how much it would hurt you. I’ve been able to harden myself to things like what happened. I’ve had to take a lot of hard things during my life; being attacked by that scum was something I could handle. At least I thought I could.”

Yugi turned to face him again, “You thought you could?”

“I seems it has moved into my dreams, making me relive it, night after night.”

“I do the same, only sometimes I do take your place.”

“What?”

“Sometimes I dream that I’m the one being raped, and that I deserve it.”

“Shit,” said Kaiba taking hold of both Yugi’s arms. “No you don’t. No one does, no one ever does.”

And without thinking he took the smaller body into his arms and held him.

Neither of them knew they were being watched. But all the doctor did was smile to himself and quietly leave them alone. It seemed they were doing a great deal on their own, and if they could continue to do that they would not really need him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor went downstairs to take his meal with the other two in the house. 

“Hey Doc, how’s it going?” asked Mokuba.

“Better than I thought, they’re already off to a promising start.”

“Already?” questioned Yami.

“Yes. They’re talking to each other, and they are sharing their experiences. They really need each other to get through this; actually I’m going to leave them alone as much as I can. I’m sure they can work through it better that way. I’d just be interfering. They are both very strong willed and thought they came from different backgrounds they are also very much alike.”

Yami snorted at that.

“Well, they are. They both want what’s best for those they love. For Yugi that’s his friends, for Seto it’s for you Mokuba. And until they started dueling they were lonely souls. I know you helped your brother keep his sanity on the past Mokuba; you gave him Duel Monsters cards to keep him going. And you Yami, when you came into Yugi’s life, though I’m still rather confused about all that, you changed Yugi’s life, you became his friend and helped him make others.”

The pair nodded at what he said.

“And whether Seto will acknowledge it or not, he and Yugi are friends. And I think he will see that now. So let’s eat boys, I’m starved.”

The trio got stuck into their food.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto lifted the bowl from in front of Yugi who was sitting back rubbing his stomach.

“That’s the most I’ve eaten in a long while.”

“You shouldn’t have been avoiding it.”

“Oh, I couldn’t help it, the dreams… well, they usually made me sick. So I suppose I got to the point where I thought the less I ate, the less I’d get sick.”

“I see,” said Kaiba.

“I… I’m awfully tired Kaiba, could you help me get back to bed… I’ve been having trouble… walking lately.”

“I saw,” he said coming over to the smaller young man, he helped him from the chair , but because of the difference in their heights, it was hard to help him with an arm over his shoulder. Instead he opted for picking him up instead. “Gods. You are so light.”

He helped him settled into the bed. “Is there anything you need?”

“No. I’ll be fine… I hope.”

“I’m going to take a shower.”

“Good night Kaiba.” Yugi’s eyes were already closing.

“Night, Yugi.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard the cries in the darkness which brought him awake. They surprised him. He was too used to his own bad dreams waking him up. He quickly got up and threw on his robe and moved to the other room.

Yugi was tossing and turning, crying out as if he were being attacked.

“Shit,” said Kaiba and he moved to the bed. He was a little unsure of what to do, but in the end he decided it would be best to wake Yugi up. He reached out to his shoulder and tried to gently awaken him, calling his name. Yugi almost screamed as he came awake with a jolt.

His eyes were wide as they took in the fact that Kaiba was there in front of him. “Oh Gods, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“I reckon it might have been the other way if I’d have stayed in my own dream.”

“Really? Oh no,” stopped Yugi, “I’m gonna be –“

Kaiba grabbed the bucket that was beside the bed, the doctor must have put it there, knowing how Yugi’s dreams had an effect on him. Yugi threw up in it. Kaiba found himself trying to sooth the other’s back, as he held the bucket in front of him.

Finally Yugi fell back on the bed, exhausted. Kaiba got the bucket out of the way quickly and grabbed a face washer from the ensuite between their rooms. He hurried back to the bed and wiped the mess from Yugi’s face.

“Better?”

“Yes, you’ve had practice.”

“With Mokuba, yes.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Yes it is.”

They were silent for a time, Seto sitting on the edge of Yugi’s bed.

“Do you have the dreams often?”

“Every night. They’re always so vivid. So real. The nurses at the hospital got used to it; one would usually be in my room ready for what just happened. I wish it would end. I want so much to go home.”

“I dream every night too. But the dream is always the same. I’m watching those four bastards rape me.”

“You’re watching, not participating?”

Kaiba nodded.

“But mine are the other way; I’m participating, they doing it to me, or to you, or both.”

“Both?”

Yugi nodded.

“You don’t have to feel guilty about not being able to help me. I’m glad you didn’t. You would not have liked what they did. They would have hurt you worse than they hurt me. It wasn’t your fault, Yugi. We were both in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Without thinking he reached out and pushed the limp blonde hair away from Yugi’s eye where it had caught in his lashes. “Try and go back to sleep.”

“I’ll try, but I hate being alone.”

“You do?”

“If I were at home, I –I’d ask Yami to… to stay with me.” He closed his eyes trying to relax. He felt Seto get up to go. Well, he thought he had gone until he felt the other side of the bed dip.

“Kaiba?”

“Go to sleep. I don’t want to be alone tonight either.” He said as he wrapped himself in the blankets and turned away from Yugi.

Yugi smiled to himself and felt himself drift off. Kaiba also found himself going off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi had woken up alone, but in bright sunshine.

“Breakfast is ready,” came the voice of Doctor Toriyama. “Did you sleep well?”

“Uh, kinda. I still got sick last night.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Kaiba… helped me. Where is he?”

“A shower. He’s been having more lately than he usually does.”

“Is he going to be all right?”

“He will, eventually. So will you.”

Yugi shook his head, “I threw up again. I feel like I’m not getting anywhere and I want so much to go home.”

“Yes, but you ate more last night than you have in a while. I told you this would be good for both of you, and I can already see that it is having an effect on you both. I didn’t say it would happen overnight, but it will happen.”

Yugi nodded.

“Now come and eat, I think Kaiba’s there now. Do you need a hand?”

“No, I think I can do it on my own.”

“Good. I’ll leave you to it then.”

“You’re not staying?”

“No. I’ll check on you later. I’ve got a game on down stairs.”

“Game?”

“Your friend is teaching me how to play that game of yours. I want to get back to it.”

The doctor disappeared and Yugi carefully got himself out of bed and only a little unsteadily made his way into the dining room.

Kaiba turned from where he was piling up a plate and watched Yugi make his way to the table.

“Would you like me to get you something?” asked Kaiba.

“Oh, yeah, that would be good,” said Yugi realising he should have got his food first. But his strength was giving out.

“What would you like?”

“It doesn’t matter, anything. Actually I’m a little hungry today.”

“That’s good.” Kaiba got a good breakfast together for Yugi and took it to where he was sitting.

“I don’t know if I could eat all that.”

“Give it a try, anyway.”

“Ah ha.”

They ate in silence.

Afterwards Kaiba got up to clear his plate away. He went to get Yugi’s.

“I thought you said you couldn’t eat all I gave you?”

“What?” Yugi looked down at his near empty plate. “Wow. I ate it all.” He smiled.

Kaiba smiled too, “Maybe we’re getting somewhere. Where’s the doc, I thought I heard him before.”

“Downstairs, apparently he’s learning to play Duel Monsters from Yami.”

“Not your usual shrink, is he?”

“No. What should we do then?”

“We are not playing like they are. I’ve had enough of your beating me.”

“How do you know I’ll always beat you, especially when it’s just for fun? Or have you ever played just for fun?”

“I play to win.”

“I don’t.”

“No. I don’t want to play.”

“What about something else then?”

“All that’s up here is a Play station and a few old games.”

“That sounds like fun.”

Seto helped Yugi get comfortable on a couch in front of where the Play station 2 was set up and for the next couple of hours, they did indeed enjoy fighting each other. In fact they went back to it after lunch.

When Doctor Toriyama came up for his check in, he found them fighting away and having a wonderful time. Both were intent on out doing the other in some kind of car chase, but having a ball doing it. He left them alone. The sound of their laughter following him down the hall way.

Finally the game came to an end.

“Gods that was fun, Kaiba. You should loosen up more often.”

“I don’t have a lot of downtime.”

“But you should, you can’t work all the time. And you don’t have to, your rich enough to let go every once in a while.”

“Now who’s being the shrink here?”

“I’m not being a shrink, I’m being a friend.”

“You still think of me as a friend?”

“Yeah, sure. Why else would you do all this for me?”

“I’m not doing it all for you.”

“Maybe not all for me, but you didn’t have to help with the bills and all.”

“It was my fault.”

Yugi moved closer on the couch and touched Kaiba on the arm, “No, like you said it wasn’t my fault that I couldn’t help you. It’s not your fault about what I did. I was hurting and I wanted it to stop. But it wasn’t you’re fault that I was hurting. Sure I kept it all in, which wasn’t good, hasn’t been good for you either. And I got caught in the storm that night, which made me get sicker, that didn’t help me. But it is not your fault and I don’t want you to say it again. And I promise that I won’t either.”

Kaiba actually laughed. “You think maybe the doc thinks were both masochists?”

Yugi laughed as well, “Maybe. I’m hungry, is it dinner time yet?”

“Should be, let’s go see.” He helped Yugi up and they slowly made their way back to the dining room.

Later after their meal and Kaiba had taken another shower, he came back to find Yugi already in bed. He’d eaten a full meal that night.

“Good night, Yugi.”

“Ah Kaiba?”

“Hmm.”

“Will you… could you… stay?”

Kaiba froze.

“Maybe the dreams won’t come, if you do.”

Without a word he made his way to the other side of Yugi’s bed and got in.

“Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Yes it is.”

Kaiba thought he’d heard that before.

But when he woke up in the morning after the most restful night he’d had in a long while, it didn’t seem to matter. In fact nothing seemed to matter, even getting up to have a shower, could wait.

He turned over to see Yugi was still asleep. He had made it through the night without a bad dream too. Maybe the doc was not such an idiot after all. Maybe their being together was really good for them. And maybe he’d give it a bit longer before he put his foot down. He closed his eyes and without knowing he went back to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Toriyama came downstairs from checking up on his patients.

“How are they?” asked Mokuba.

The doctor was smiling, “Sleeping.”

“Both of them?”

He nodded.

“You seem to think this is very good,” said Yami.

“They got through the night without dreams interrupting them.”

“Wow, that’s great,” continued Mokuba.

“And Yugi didn’t get sick?” said Yami.

“No, they are doing much better. Now let’s have breakfast, let them sleep in for once.”

The other two nodded and went to eat.

Upstairs Yugi came awake only to find another face on his pillow. He just lay there staring at the face of Seto Kaiba in peace. He really liked that face.

There was a deep rumble and he realized it was from his stomach, and it seemed it was loud enough to reach into Kaiba’s sleep, for the blue eyes opened and took in his face.

“I think it’s time for breakfast,” said Kaiba.

Yugi smiled, “I would say that.”

“Stay there, I’ll go get some for you,” added Kaiba.

“You don’t have to do that.”

Kaiba had slipped out of the bed and put a robe around himself. “I know I don’t have to, I want to.”

Yugi pulled himself into a seated position in the bed, “Oh okay.”

And true to his word Kaiba had managed to find a breakfast tray and bring it to the bed with a plate of food. He went back for some of his own and got back into the bed beside Yugi.

They ate in silence until they were finished. Yugi eating everything that Kaiba had brought him. The taller took the trays away when they were finished and came back. He did not get under the covers just sat on the edge.

“I had fun yesterday. Before I used to think that my idea of fun was beating someone else at Duel Monsters. And we both know where that has gotten me… Do you want to know what got me through what … happened?”

Yugi nodded.

“It was Mokuba. If anything happened to me he’d be alone and I don’t want that. I don’t want him to be alone.”

“But he’s not alone anymore Kaiba.”

Seto looked at him strangely, questioningly.

“What if the worst did happen and you died. He would not be alone. We’d have made sure of that.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because we – well Yami and I at least think of you both as our friends. The others like Mokuba a lot, you must know that. He’s been with us through a lot of weird stuff, the only difference with that was he had to put up with you being a prick most of the time.”

“Prick?”

“Yeah, a prick. Mister Pole Stuck Up His Ass Seto Kaiba. A single minded block of ice. I don’t care as long as I win. I don’t need anyone else… In other words one giant sized prick.”

Kaiba’s mouth fell open. “Getting things off your chest aren’t you?”

“Why not. What’s the use in keeping it in anymore. Look what I did when I did that. I like you Kaiba, despite all the shit you put us all through. I really hated seeing what they did to you. I wish I did have the courage to help you that night, not just when they hurt you, but afterwards. I should not have listened to you, I should have told someone… Anyway, Mokuba has us if he ever needs us, just like you do.”

“Then why didn’t you turn to them when you needed them?”

“Remember the weather that night? After you sent me away and you drove off, I had to get home. I was sort of out of it and didn’t notice that I got so wet and completely chilled. I can’t even remember how I got home that night, but I did. I got really sick. So sick I almost died, though the others don’t know that. So I had to deal with that as well as what I had seen and that you had told me that I saw nothing. How could I tell them your secret? You gave it to me to keep and I did. I didn’t know how much it was going to hurt in the end. But that’s in the past now Kaiba, everyone knows our secret. They know what happened to you and they know that I saw it. And they want us to heal from it. Both of us.”

Seto smiled.

“What?” asked Yugi.

“And here I was believing that you never swore.”

“Yeah, well I do. Yami says I have a potty mouth, and he ought to know.”

Kaiba laughed. “I need a shower. How are we going to heal today?”

“Well, seeing as the doctor seems to be leaving us to ourselves. I know there’s a Dragonball Z Marathon at the moment, first season. I think you’d like Vegeta.”

“And I bet you like Goku,” Kaiba said as he left the room, leaving Yugi with his mouth open.

“Yeah, I do,” he said laughing to himself and he slipped from the bed to put on some clothes.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi took it upon himself to order up some snacks for them to munch on while they lounged around for the day. Kaiba had thousands of stations to choose from, but Yugi managed to find the one he wanted and had the big screen TV warmed up and ready when Kaiba made his appearance, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt much like Yugi was.

“Wow, you have casual clothes?”

“Very funny. I see you’ve made yourself at home.”

“Hey I’m under orders to be here!”

“Hn. So am I at the moment.”

“Then enjoy it. I told you that you have to loosen up. It’s good for you.”

Kaiba sighed. He still wanted to make a show of his displeasure of being told what he was supposed to do. But underneath it all, he liked not having to put the walls up.

“Junk food.”

“It’s good for you,” echoed Yugi mischievously.

And much to Yugi’s surprised his taller companion jumped unceremoniously onto the couch from the side over the arm; he laid his long legs on the couch and rested into the corner. Yugi smiled and moved to the other corner and made himself comfortable as the show began on the screen.

A little the way in Seto suddenly said, “Hey this is the uncut version.”

“How did you know that?” asked Yugi.

“Mokuba likes to watch this. He loves anime.”

“Still doesn’t explain how you knew this was the uncut version.”

“There’s a lot about me you don’t know.”

“Well duh?” Yugi went to take the bowl of chips that was in front of Kaiba away.

“Hey they’re mine.”

“You’re not eating them.”

“I want to now.”

“Fine we’ll share. Move your legs a bit.”

“What, I’m comfortable and it’s my couch.”

“Then I get the bowl to myself.”

Kaiba made a great show of sighing and rolling his eyes, but he moved his legs so Yugi could sit closer to him the bowl between them. Occasionally they touched when their hands reached in for the snacks, but they didn’t seem to take notice of it as they watched the TV together. It was only when the bowl was empty that it took their notice again. Yugi got up and retrieved another packet to empty into it.

“You could have done that before,” said Seto.

“Nah, that’s no fun. Do you want a soda?”

“Yeah.”

Yugi again got up and got them a can each. At some point Yugi tucked his legs under him, allowing Kaiba to stretch out again with his legs in front of Yugi. They made little comments while watching and continued to consume the junk food without a care.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi awoke to a light tapping at his shoulder.

“Hey sleepy head, we have to eat, come on.”

Yugi’s eyes took in the legs beneath him. Shit, he was in Kaiba’s lap! He sat up suddenly. “I’m sorry.”

“What for? You fell asleep and made yourself comfortable where you were. I didn’t mind. Mokuba has done that before. Come on, we have to eat or the doc will be on our backs, and I rather like him leaving us alone.”

“Yeah, so do I.”

Kaiba got up and put out a hand to Yugi. The smaller looked at the hand and smiled, taking it and letting the taller help him to his feet.

After eating some proper food they returned to the marathon. Kaiba falling into the same spot he had been in, only he made some room beside him, “Here, sit here.”

Yugi shrugged and did as he was told, his legs touching Seto’s legs. So later when he did fall asleep again, he wound up with his back against Seto’s chest and an arm around his shoulders.

The doctor found them like that when he came to do his afternoon check up. And once again he did not disturb them. They were doing well enough on their own. When next Yugi woke he did it on his own, and yet he was still surprised to find where he had wound up. 

He went to move away. “I did it again.

“It’s okay,” said Kaiba making him stay where he was. “You are still getting well, Yugi. You haven’t been eating properly and you tire easily. And it’s rather comfortable here. You’re right I should lighten up a bit. I do everything I can to protect my brother and I have neglected myself. I haven’t let myself relax in so long I’m beginning to forget what it was like.”

There was silence for a short time; Yugi was weighing up whether to ask something. “Kaiba, can I ask something?”

“I thought we were relaxing here, this sounds serious.”

“Yeah, but I need to know… Your story slipped out because you went to a doctor when you were attacked… Was everything all right?”

He seemed to hesitate, but there was no use in keeping it to himself. “It hurt…a lot. I had to do something… And there had to be some… tests done. I was only there a few hours and when I went home, I told Mokuba I had had an accident. I was too sore to move for a few days, but I survived. Didn’t help my temper any though.”

“So Mokuba told me.”

“Mokuba told you?”

“Yeah, when the Doctor told me that something had to be done for me to get better or I’d have to be… locked up… He came up with this idea, I saw Mokuba when the doctor brought me here. We had a little talk then. He loves you a lot you know. It hurt him that you didn’t tell him what really happened. He didn’t like finding out the way he did… I know why you didn’t, but still it hurt him to learn you’d been raped.”

“He wasn’t angry at you, was he?”

“No. He knew I got sick. He was checking up on me, did you know that?”

“No. But it wasn’t something he’d tell me about.”

“Because he thought you wouldn’t care.”

“Hmm.”

Yugi smiled to himself. “I think I smell dinner, shall we go get it?”

“No, stay here, I bring it here. I want to see some more of this.”

“Okay.” Yugi continued smiling. He liked being looked after by Kaiba.

Kaiba shifted a coffee table in front of them and put the food he had brought there. They sat on the floor and ate it as they continued to watch the TV. Once there meal was over they went back to lounging on the couch. Yugi had eaten more again, making him stronger, but also making him sleepy too.

He tried very hard to stay watching the screen, but eventually it got him and he slumped over in a rather uncomfortable position. Seto got up and gently pulled him up and back against him as he had been previously. Yugi did not wake up as he lay against the other, his head resting on the other’s shoulder, an arm resting on one of his, curled up innocently.

That was how the doctor found them, only this time he went in with a blanket in his hand. “You might need this; it’s getting a little cold. Shall I spread it out?”

Kaiba nodded and the doctor spread the blanket over the pair of them.

“He’s been eating more?”

“Yes.”

“And you looked quite relaxed.”

“You planned on this, didn’t you?”

“Of course. You wouldn’t listen to anything anyone wanted to tell you. You were not going to let go of your, ‘I can do everything for myself’ attitude. And he couldn’t let go of the pain of letting down a friend. Right now you need each other need to understand each other, then you’ll be able to move on. You are already well on the way.”

Seto wanted to growl.

“Ah ah, you’ll wake him,” the doctor said as he got to his feet. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Kaiba sighed heavily, the movement momentarily making Yugi restless. He reached out his free hand, “Shh. It’s okay, sleep.”

Yugi relaxed and did not wake to the gentle touch to his cheek. Kaiba also relaxed and went back to watching the TV. He never noticed when he joined the other a short time later.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi really had to get up, but he found his bed rather confining, something holding him down, something heavily and alive?

“Hey, what’s wrong?” came Seto’s voice.

“Ah, um, well, I really gotta go,” he said as a blanket was slid from him and the arm around him removed. He had been pushing against Seto’s chest in his efforts to get up. “Sorry.”

“It's okay, off you go,” Kaiba said as he got out of the way. Yugi hurried off.

Yugi came back rubbing his eyes, “I did it again, huh?”

“Yeah, but so did I.”

“What time is it?”

“About four AM.”

“The marathon’s still on… oh look Vegeta’s saving Goku. He reminds me of you.”

“He’s short.”

“So am I.”

“And the one you’re like is tall.”

“Like Goku… me?”

“Hmm.” Seto got back down on the couch, inviting Yugi back to where he was, wrapping the blanket around them. “Maybe opposites attract.”

“I’ve heard that,” said Yugi feeling strangely warm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the week neither had any dreams to haunt their nights. After the night of the marathon, they had gone back to sleeping alone. Yugi was back to eating properly and was well on the way to getting back his full strength. They were sitting in the dining room eating dinner together.

“The Doctor says I can go home,” said Yugi.

“And I can go back to work.”

“I’ve really liked being with you this week… Please tell you you’re not going to go back to being a prick again.”

Kaiba laughed, “Back with the swearing again?”

“I’m being serious.”

“I know… I hope not. Maybe I should hire you as my Officer in Charge of keeping me from being a Prick.”

“It’s called being a friend.”

“I don’t want to pay for any friends.”

“You can’t pay me to be your friend. I already was, only…”

“Only I never acknowledged the fact,” Kaiba said with a smile. “Until now.”

Yugi beamed at him.

“Still we’ll arrange something, some way to get together again.”

“Yeah, that’s a date…. Ah, I didn’t mean to say that… I mean, well you know what I mean.”

Kaiba smiled again, “You can take your foot out of your mouth I know what you meant.”

Yugi smiled shyly. That same warm feeling he had felt earlier in the week had returned. And he was very glad that Kaiba wanted to see him again.

They finished their meal in silence. Said good night and went to bed. In the morning life would be going back to normal.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Yugi learned that Kaiba had left for his work before he had gotten up. It disappointed him, but Yami was waiting for him.

The former pharaoh had a big smile on his face. “You look so much better, Yugi.”

“I’m sleeping and eating better.”

“And all that while being forced to spend the week with Kaiba?”

“He’s okay, really and like the doctor said, there were some things we had to work out together. We both got better doing that. And I had a lot of fun.”

“Fun?”

“Yeah, fun. We both did. I learned a lot about him this week and I hope we can keep it up too. The only thing I didn’t do was get him to play Duel Monsters with me for fun, but I am going to try again. When I do then I’ll know that I’ve made a difference.”

“Only you could do something like that.”

“I know, let’s go home. I really want to sleep in my bed. I want to forget all about hospitals and doctors and what I did.”

“Now that sounds like the Yugi I know. Let’s go.”

Yami picked up Yugi’s small bag with his own, and went out to find the Kaiba Corp limo waiting to take them home.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life did go back to normal after that. Only once a week, Kaiba and Yugi met to do something together. Kaiba left it to Yugi to choose what they’d do, but he was paying for it and he didn’t care what it was they did together. Though most of the time Yugi found something small for them to do together, like watching more anime, or going to an arcade -- even if it were closed down for them, or going to a movie – with a crowd but disguised to take notice away from them. 

Only Yami and Mokuba knew about this arrangement. The others were not told because they still held that Kaiba was not their friend and Yugi did not want to ruin it. He was enjoying himself and he was keeping Kaiba from being a prick, at least there Mokuba told him he was succeeding. This time they didn’t mind having a secret. It wasn’t really hurting anyone, he saw his other friends the rest of the time and they were just glad that he was happy again.

But then none of them were prepared for the next big shock in their lives.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yugi!” said Yami walking into his room to see him looking very different.

“Ah, oh sorry Yami, I’ve dyed my hair and re-arranged it for the weekend. Seto and I are going to an Anime Convention and well, we are going to be dressing up too. You think I look a little like Goku?”

“Goku?”

“Oh sorry, you might not have seen it. It’s our favourite.”

“Hn.”

Before anything more could be said the telephone rang. Yugi picked it up. “Hello. Oh Mokuba, what’s up… what’s wrong?”

Yami stood watching his Hikari’s face fall. 

“Oh Gods, we’ll be right there….. Okay we’ll be waiting.”

“What is it?”

“They caught the bastards that raped Seto. He went to identify them on his own… the idiot. Mokuba says he’s locked himself into his room and he’s worried. He’s sending the car for us.”

They waited for the car and when it came they climbed in.

After a short time, Yami asked, “Yugi, when did you fall in love with Kaiba?”

“What?”

“When did you fall in love with Kaiba? I know that you are.”

“Does it show that much?”

“Well to me it does.”

“I don’t know, some time when we were together at his place.”

“Does he know?”

“No, at least I don’t think so.”

“Do you want him to?”

“I –I don’t know.”

“You were in love with me once.”

Yugi’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. “How did you know?”

“Yugi, you wear your emotions in your eyes, your face, your voice. When you care passionately about something, it’s easy to see. When the others did not want to have anything to do with Kaiba, even before all this happened, you still cared and called him your friend. Despite everything he did to you. If it weren’t for you I might have killed him back at Duelist Kingdom. I’ve told you over and over again that you are the kindest soul I’ve ever met. Even I might have slipped into the darkness if it weren’t for you. So might have he.”

“I’m not that important.”

“Gods, boy! Yes you are! You have saved me, Kaiba, even Joey and Tristan have credited you with saving them from a bad life. Can’t you see how important you are? Why would Kaiba have gone to all that trouble of getting the best for you when you almost died. And it wasn’t because he wanted to hide what happened to him, everyone already knew. He realized that he had hurt you and came to help you. That night at the hospital he was the first in to see you. He cares for you Yugi, as much as I do.”

Yugi had his eyes in his lap all through what Yami had said, and apart from a slight shiver when Yami said the last words, he stayed quiet the rest of the way.

The car pulled up at the front door and Yugi hurriedly got out to find Mokuba anxiously awaiting them. “He still won’t come out, it’s too quiet. I’m not used to him being so quiet after… Please Yugi; I know you can reach him this time, when I can’t.”

“I’ll do what I can,” said Yugi rushing off.

“Are you all right Mokuba?” asked Yami.

The boy unashamedly ran into his arms, crying. Yami got down on his knees to him, and soothed the boy. “Don’t worry, Yugi will reach him, like you said. It’s not because he doesn’t love you that he won’t come out to you. Yugi and he have shared this, Yugi understands.”

“I know Yami. It just scares me to see him like this. He was always the strong one, always protecting me. I don’t know how to help him in this apart from getting Yugi to him. Yugi loves him as much as I do, I know that.”

Yami smiled, “Yes, he does. That doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“Oh no, it’s been great these past few months. Yugi has gotten him to smile; I wanted that more than anything else. When we’re together now we have fun like in the old days. I don’t mind that my brother has fallen in love with another guy, as long as he’s happy, that’s all that matters.”

“Your brother… in love? How do you know that it’s mutual?”

“Haven’t you watched them together? They are so good for each other. Oh sorry, Yami, I guess you love Yugi as well.”

Yami crooked his eye brow as he got to his feet and they walked inside, “And which crystal ball have you been looking into.”

“I may be still a kid, but I grew up with Seto, and he’s not been much of one. I know he loves Yugi because he talks about him all the time. I know all about their plans because I hear about them after they make them. Seto doesn’t want me to feel left out. Those times he’s with Yugi he comes home so happy, it makes me happy. And as to you, you shared his body as well as his heart, probably from the beginning. I don’t know how all this is going to work out, but I don’t want anyone to be hurt by it all.”

“I know Yugi loves your brother, more than ever now. And no it doesn’t bother me. They are very much alike if you look at it. And Yugi is as much his Hikari as he is mine.”

They both went into the living room to wait. Both sure in their faith that Yugi would get Kaiba out of his room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kaiba… Kaiba? Please open the door and let me in.”

There was silence on the other side.

“Why are you letting this get to you again? Do you realize how much you are scaring Mokuba? They have caught them; they will get what they deserve… Please Kaiba… Seto…”

“Get what they deserve! I wish they were dead for what they did to me… to us!” The door opened and Yugi almost fell in.

Yugi stumbled but did not all, “You’re letting your anger get control of you again.”

“And why shouldn’t I? What will they get, a few years in jail? That’s just a slap on the wrist for them. I should find some people to take them out, then they’d never hurt anyone else again.”

“Then you would be no worse than them,” shouted back Yugi.

“How dare you say that! You tried to take the coward’s way out! At least I didn’t try to kill myself!”

Yugi looked up at him with more hurt in his eyes than he had ever seen, then he turned and fled.

“Oh shit, what have I done?” Kaiba stood there in shock. How could he have ever said that to Yugi?

But before he could go after him, he found himself looking at his brother and Yami. Mokuba looked sad, but Yami was furious. There was no doubting that they had heard what he had said. 

“Bastard! How much more harm are you going to do to him.”

“I didn’t mean it… I was angry… Gods, I didn’t mean what I said.”

“I’ll find him, but you had better get your head straight if you ever want his love back,” said Yami rushing off.

Kaiba stood there with his brother, “That has got to be the worst thing I’ve ever heard you do, Seto.”

“I didn’t mean it… How could I do that to him? How could I have said that to him? I’ve hurt him again, only this time… How will he trust me again?”

“He loves you Seto, probably more than me, can’t you see that? I thought you did.”

Seto looked down at his brother, “What?”

“I thought you had fallen in love with him.”

“Love?”

“Yes, you dick head. L.O.V.E. As in wanting to be with him all the time you can. If you’re not careful your competition will win yet again.”

“Competition… Yami?”

Mokuba sighed heavily, “You can be really dense sometimes big brother.”

“Fucked up you mean.”

“Yeah, that too. Come on downstairs. You are not staying in here. Yugi came here to get you out of here and you are staying out until he gets back. Besides you have a trip to go on tomorrow and you are not going to get out of that.”

“When did you get to be so smart?”

“My brother’s a genius, don’t you know.”

Seto smiled and hugged his brother, “I love you Mokuba.”

“And I love you too, Seto. Let’s go. You’ve got some apologizing to do.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami could hear his Hikari’s heart wrenching tears from the door. He was out the yard hidden somewhere in the bushes. He used them to help him find the hurt young man. He was huddled up on the ground curled tightly into himself. Yami knelt down beside him and touched him gently. Yugi didn’t flinch in fact he uncurled and launched himself into Yami’s arms. The former pharaoh sat down and held him, letting him cry himself out. Part of him wondered why he was doing this when it was mostly for his rival.

“Why… why did he say that?” sobbed Yugi as he held onto Yami.

“Sometimes when a person is hurting they like to hurt back.”

“Will you take me home, Yami? I can’t be here right now.”

“No Yugi, you can’t run away this time. If you run away you will be doing the same as he is now. Do you really want to go back where you both were? Do you really want to let go of him?”

“No, I don’t want to go back there. But he doesn’t love me.”

“Let’s just go inside first and see what’s happened. If anything I will make him apologize to you, then we can leave.”

Yugi bowed his head. He didn’t want to go in, but he knew Yami would not leave until they had.

In the living room, Kaiba and Mokuba were waiting. Mokuba moved away from his brother his eyes on Yami’s. A kind of silent communication between the two had Yami joining him as they left the room, leaving Kaiba and Yugi alone.

An uneasy silence followed as they both stood there, heads bowed as if wondering where to start. But then Kaiba lifted his eyes to look as the smaller young man.

“Your hair is different,” he said.

Yugi’s eyes rose in surprise, he hadn’t expected that. “I was getting ready for the weekend.”

“Do you still want to go?”

“Of course I do, but…”

“But I went and fucked it up.”

“Well, yeah.”

“I really didn’t mean to say what I did. I just lashed out at you because you were there. I don’t think you are a coward. In fact you are the bravest person I’ve ever met.”

“Yami’s always saying things like that.”

“Well, he’s right, you are. And I might have lost the most important thing in my life if you had have given up on me.”

“Important? Me?”

“Yes Yugi, you...” He seemed to be fighting himself to say something. Instead he got closer and closer, when he was right in front of Yugi, he got down on his knees making himself shorter than Yugi. “Will you forgive me?”

Yugi couldn’t restrain himself he took the other into his arms and kissed him on the forehead, “Gods, yes, Seto. Don’t you know that I love you?”

Kaiba looked up into Yugi’s huge eyes, “Yeah, I do. And I think I love you too.”

Yugi smiled, “You think?”

Kaiba smiled and reached up to pull Yugi’s head down to his so that their lips touched. And they kissed for the first time. 

Behind the door, unknown to them they were being spied upon. Mokuba moved away pumping his fist into the air, “Yes.” Then he saw the look on Yami’s face. “Shit, sorry Yami, you love him too.”

“Yes, but they both need this.”

Mokuba nodded, “Maybe things will work out later?”

“Whatever happens happens.”

Mokuba cocked his head to the side, “I know that quote.”

“What?”

Mokuba laughed, “Don’t worry about it. What shall we do?”

“I could eat.”

“So could I, let’s leave them alone for now, huh?”

Yami nodded and they moved off the find some food.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had only kissed that once before sitting on the couch close together. 

“I’m still sorry that I hurt you.”

“I know Seto, but why did you go down there on your own? You knew you only had to ask and we would have gone with you.”

“I know, but I wanted to make sure they were the ones and in a way I didn’t want you to have to see them again.”

“So you went alone and got yourself back into that dark place again. You scared Mokuba, and hurt me. Don’t you see that you can’t do everything on your own? You have got to stop relying completely on yourself and let others help you. Mokuba and I love you Seto, and neither of us wants to lose you.”

“He tells me that Yami loves you.”

“Yeah, I know. And a part of me loves him back… but I love you too and I need you and whether you want to believe it or not, you need me.”

Kaiba smiled, “I don’t think I’ve heard that word used so much in this house ever.”

“What word?”

“Love. And I think you’re right. I do need you,” he turned Yugi’s face to his and they kissed again. When they broke it off Kaiba asked, “We still going away from the weekend?”

“If you want to go.”

“You’ve already gone to so much trouble with your hair and all.”

“But you’re not ready yet. You still look like Seto Kaiba, CEO Kaiba Corporation.”

“I do, don’t I, then we’ll just have to remedy it, won’t we?” He got up and was pulling Yugi up with him, led him upstairs to his room.

“This should be fun,” said Yugi as he let himself be pulled along, his hand in Kaiba’s.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Mokuba and Yami were beginning to get a little worried. Things had been way too quiet, but at least there hadn’t been anymore fireworks.

“You don’t think they’re… um… doing it?” asked Mokuba.

“Doing it?”

“You know… it.”

“Sex you mean?”

“Yeah that.”

“And you’re how old?”

“Oh Yami, I know what happens. I’m with adults more than I am with kids my age. Why do you think it doesn’t bother me that they are both guys and that they are in love? Besides that, I have unlimited internet access, and Seto has never audited my computer, he has no idea what I know and I know a lot.”

“Then maybe I should,” came a voice from the door.

“Oh shit!” said Mokuba, “I am so in it.”

“Yes you are. But don’t worry, I’ll just have to limit your access a bit,” continued Seto.

Mokuba turned to look at his brother; his mouth fell open when he took in what he was looking at, “Gods, it’s a tall Vegeta!”

“Ah, he got it right, Yugi.”

His smaller companion came out from behind him. “Well, I told you you look awesome.”

“Awesome is an understatement. The only thing lacking is the right muscles; otherwise you too look so good.”

“Yami, are you all right?” asked Yugi seeing the stunned look on his dark’s face.

“He’s right you both look good… I -- I mean… I…”

Mokuba stepped in, “So this is what you two have been up to?”

“Getting ready for our weekend,” said Yugi.

“Why what else did you think we were doing?” asked Kaiba.

Mokuba turned bright red.

“Mokuba?” asked Yugi, not realizing what was going on.

“Well except for your eye color, you two are just right, even if the heights are wrong. Why didn’t you go the other way?” he threw in to hide his embarrassment.

“Because Yugi’s hairs a natural, and also because we are being our favorites.”

“So everything is right between the two of you again?” asked Yami.

“Kaiba has apologized over and over,” Yugi blushed almost as bright as Mokuba, “And we’re back on track. I can get my bag when we drop you off at home Yami.”

Mokuba had rushed off and come back with a camera, “Hey guys, I want a picture before you go, this is priceless.”

Kaiba rolled his eyes. “We’re both going under aliases; we don’t want anyone to know who we are.”

“Well I for one can say, you both do not look like yourselves,” said Yami.

Mokuba took his photo before he and his brother disappeared back upstairs to get what Kaiba needed for his weekend away with Yugi.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Yami?”

“Yes Yugi, I’m fine. You did a good job with Kaiba, he really does look good.”

“Hmm, he does, doesn’t he,” smiled Yugi. “What did Mokuba think we were doing?”

“He saw the two of you kissing.”

“So?”

Yami smiled, but didn’t say anything.

Yugi blushed again, “He didn’t think that we were… he couldn’t, could he?”

Yami laughed, “Well, it is the next logical step.”

“But…but…”

“Yugi, you are going away for the weekend alone together.”

“So? We are going away to have fun, like we always do.”

“Yes, but things have changed between you. I mean if you can’t see how hot he looks, you must be on a whole different plane than we are.”

“Hot! You think Seto looks hot!”

Yami smiled seeing the anger in Yugi’s eyes, “Yes, he looks very hot like that.”

Yugi wanted to say something, but he closed his mouth. “You think he’d want to… with me?”

“I don’t know Yugi, after what happened, but he’s gone to a lot of trouble to please you, don’t you think?”

“He is hot, isn’t he?” 

Yami walked over to his Hikari and kissed him on the forehead, “Yes Yugi, you’re very lucky you know. Let’s go see if he’s ready to go.”

Yugi let him take him by the arm and they walked off together. He was very confused. Yami thought Seto was hot? Mokuba thought they were having… sex? Seto had told him that he loved him, they had kissed. They were going away alone together. Could something happen on the weekend?

As they found the brothers, Seto was carrying a bag and had changed out of his costume, much to two others disappointment. 

“Ready to go?” he asked.

Yugi nodded and he and Yami followed Seto out to the awaiting limo.

The brothers made their farewells, and Mokuba said bye to his friends as they got into the car.

Once back at the game shop, Yugi tore upstairs to strip off the costume he had been wearing to toss it into his awaiting bag. He was just about to rush back downstairs we he saw the puzzle box where he kept his deck. Smiling to himself he grabbed it and it disappeared into his bag, then he hurried off.

“Don’t hurt him again,” warned Yami as he waited with Seto at the door.

“I don’t plan on it.”

“He’s a virgin.”

“What?” Seto was shocked by what Yami had said.

“I’ve never touched him if that is what you thought. Not that I wouldn’t want to.”

They stood with their eyes locked. That was how Yugi found them.

“Ah, hey guys, everything all right?”

Yami turned first, “Everything is fine, Yugi. Have fun; don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He kissed him again on the forehead, his eyes once more locked with Kaiba’s.

“Ah, sure… Yami, see ya.”

He got into the car behind Seto, wondering what he had missed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto came into the hotel room laughing. He was holding a trophy in his hands. 

“I just can’t believe this. We won. We won!”

Yugi just stood there watching him where he had collapsed onto the bed. “I’m glad to see that for once you like winning something with me.”

Seto looked up at his companion, “Come here Goku.”

“Why Vegeta?”

“Because I want to kiss you.”

Yugi blushed but he approached the bed slowly, he wanted to be kissed by the sexy being in front of him. He’d never seen Seto so happy. “Imagine what it’d be like if they knew who we really were?”

“If that happened, we wouldn’t be here, would we? We’d be besieged by the media, no privacy.”

“And you want privacy?” Yugi was at the edge of the bed.

Seto reached out his hand to Yugi’s and took hold of his pulling him down onto the bed almost on top of him. “I’d rather kiss you by myself, without an audience.”

Yugi let himself be pulled down and let his lips meet Kaiba’s. His knee was close to Kaiba’s groin and he could feel the unmistakable hardness there. He shivered.

“What’s wrong?” asked Seto as they pulled apart.

“Nothing,” he moved his knee, “I… nothing.”

“Are you afraid, Yugi?”

“Afraid of what?”

“Being with me.”

“Well, sorta.”

Kaiba let Yugi sit up.

“Aren’t you afraid since…?”

“I am not sure I could ever allow anyone to… do that to me again. Not that I ever really wanted that. I’d rather… ah… the other way.”

“Have you ever….?”

“Well, if my hand doesn’t count, no.”

“Me neither.”

“I want to make love to you, Yugi.”

“I know.”

“But you’re afraid.”

Yugi lowered his head and nodded.

“Do you want me?”

“Oh Gods yes, but…”

Seto sat up and put an arm around Yugi’s shoulder kissing him on the cheek, “Don’t worry, when you’re ready… You want to eat?”

“I’m starved, I’d better get changed. And judging by the looks you were getting, from everyone, I want you to too. Yami was right you are hot dressed like this.”

“Yami thought I was hot?”

“Yeah, you practically had him drooling too, like lots of others today. So out of those, Vegeta is just for me now, okay.”

“Okay.”

They went to change. The room was a suite, Yugi having one bed to himself, Seto the other.

Once ready they went out to get some dinner.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They returned to the room after an excellent meal. Yugi had indulged in some wine, but even the small amount he had taken had an effect on him.

“Kaiba, I want to duel you,” he said after bouncing into the room.

“What! I told you I don’t want to play that with you.”

“I know, but you might like this,” he said fishing out his puzzle box. “This is my rules this time. I’ve played by your rules, now you can play by mine.”

“Your rules?”

“Yep. My rules. You see in my game every time you lose any life points, you lose a piece of clothing too.”

Kaiba’s mouth fell open. “Strip Duel Monsters?”

“Yep.”

“And what does the winner get?”

”The loser.”

“Define loser.”

“The first one naked.”

“You’ve got yourself a game,” said Kaiba reaching for his briefcase. He also never went anywhere without his deck.

First they made sure that they both had the same amount of clothes on, shuffled each other’s decks and got down to it. Kaiba won the toss and went first. Yugi won the first round, then the second, then the third. Kaiba was fast losing clothes as well as patience. But then he won the next two rounds before being able to pull one of his blue eyes onto the field. And for once things were not going as Yugi wanted them too, and he was not deliberately trying to lose either. Kaiba kept winning and Yugi’s clothes kept disappearing, especially after Kaiba pulled a second blue eyes and Yugi found nothing to counter them. The heart of the cards seemed to be conspiring against him this time. He found himself in nothing but his boxers. Kaiba was in his boxers and the black tank top that had been under his shirt as well as his socks. 

‘Damn I’ve got absolutely nothing to beat him! I don’t think I’ve ever pulled a worse hand, they are all summoning cards and I’ve got nothing to sacrifice to summon them. Where the hell’s Change Of Heart when I want it!’ he thought furiously as he tried to figure out a way out of this. Of course there was the fact the he really didn’t mind if he lost or not, it was just that…

“I summon my third Blue Eyes White Dragon,” said Kaiba. “You look worried Yugi, usually at this stage you pull out a miracle.”

Yugi put his hand over his deck and laid down the cards he had in his hand, “Well as you can see, this time I have absolutely no miracles. You won fair and square.”

Kaiba looked at his cards and saw that he was indeed telling the truth, then he sat back and laughed. “Naturally when it doesn’t really count. I win!” Then he stopped laughing and put down his own cards. One of them slid across the coffee table they were using as a field. It was one of the Blue Eyes and it managed to half cover the Dark Magician from Yugi’s hand. “Of course, I get a much better prize this time,” he finished licking his lips.

Yugi stood up, “I guess that means I have to get rid of these,” his fingers played at the edge of his boxers.

“It was your rules.”

Yugi hesitated his eyes locked with Kaiba’s as he slowly pulled them down. When he stood up, his cock was standing up too, and he was blushing again.

Kaiba saw the blush and let his eyes trail down the smaller body. “Do you always get hard playing Duel monsters, I never noticed seeing I was too tied up in trying to beat you before.”

“Well, actually, yeah, come to think of it.”

Kaiba smiled a small devious smile. “And didn’t you say the winner gets the loser. Are you ready for that, Yugi?”

Yugi’s cock twitched.

“I guess so,” continued Kaiba as he rose to his full height pulling the black tank top over his head and pushing his own boxers down the reveal his own straining erection.

Yugi’s eyes went straight there and he blushed again.

Seto moved towards him, their eyes locked and Yugi could truly see that Kaiba wanted him and wanted him bad. He shivered.

Kaiba stopped, “Are you still afraid?”

Yugi’s eyes seemed to lose focus, “Not this time, I just felt this jolt all the way up my spine and my stomach did a funny little jump.”

Kaiba closed the distance and lifted Yugi up and he wrapped his legs around Seto’s waist as their mouths met. “Good, because I am so turned on right now, that I don’t think I could stop.”

He maneuvered them back onto his king sized bed and crawled up on it, Yugi still holding on to him. When their lips unlocked, Yugi asked, “Did you ever get hard playing?”

“Power always makes me hard.” He pushed his tongue down Yugi’s throat and they dueled in a different way with their tongues and hands, building a heat between them.

Once their mouth duel was over, Yugi made a new attack on Seto’s nipples, sucking, biting and licking them, making the taller groan as Yugi was lain on his back on the bed, Kaiba kneeling over him. Occasionally their erections touched with their movement, forcing cries from them both. Yugi’s mouth was forced away from Seto’s nipples when the other went for his neck, sucking and nipping, leaving a large passion mark that Yugi was really going to have to hide under his neck belt for the rest of the weekend. He had not worn it to the costume contest. 

His hands slid up and down Seto’s back as the mouth started to move down, returning the favor to Yugi’s nipples that his own had received. Yugi arched into the feeling, his voice giving out on him as the pleasure over took him. Then Kaiba’s tongue slid over his stomach from side to side, and Yugi once again tried to cry out as he squirmed. Thousands of butterflies had been released into his stomach all at once and he could not stop moving. Kaiba’s eyes looked up at his face, seeing the things that he was doing to his smaller companion. To his lover. His hands rested on Yugi’s nipples as he moved further down, closer and closer to the straining tower in the center of Yugi’s legs. And he didn’t let up there, going just below in his licking of Yugi’s upper thighs, before he pulled up and set his tongue to work at the base of Yugi’s erection. This caused Yugi to rise up and force him to lose contact.

“Shh, relax, it’s gonna be good,” soothed Kaiba as Yugi resettled down, and Kaiba moved his right hand down to hold Yugi’s hip to steady him. The other continued its ministrations of Yugi’s left nipple. 

The tongue made contact with Yugi’s cock once more and he moaned deep in his throat, Seto laughed which added to his contact with Yugi, bringing more moans, as Yugi’s eyes rolled up, almost disappearing. Each successive lick brought further gasps and Yugi began to raise his hips up and down with the need to move. It was slow as Kaiba rose to the top of his cock and licked the head. Yugi almost screamed, but it was all lost when he was engulfed into the wonderful warmth of Kaiba’s mouth. Kaiba closed his own eyes as he concentrated on what he was doing to pleasure his lover, suckling and licking, taking it in and out as Yugi’s hips moved up and down.

“Oh Gods… Oh Gods… I’m gonna cum…” cried Yugi as he felt the build up and the rush of his release as it took over. 

Kaiba did not pull away as the salty liquid invaded his mouth, instead he drank down the essence of his lover, making sure he didn’t lose a drop.

Yugi was quivering with the aftershocks of his most powerful orgasm, ever. Never in all his fantasies had he ever felt like that, nor in any of his solo ventures either. This was the ultimate wet dream, only this time there would be no sheets to hide. 

Suddenly there was a face in front of his. “You okay?”

“Hell no, I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

Kaiba laughed, his eyes almost black in dilation, “Gods, now you look like Vegeta…”

“Then let’s get down to some monkey business, huh? I want you Yugi Mutou. I need to be inside you. I want to be one with you.”

“Oh please… yes please.”

Kaiba smiled and reached under the pillow pulling out a small tube. “I know this can hurt, but I’ve done all my homework,” he said as he flipped open the tube and squeezed some liquid onto his fingers. He kissed Yugi gently, “Can you raise your legs up, Baby, bend your knees for me?”

Yugi obeyed and Kaiba shifted back a bit and onto his side beside his smaller lover. Then as he distracted him with kisses, his hand moved to Yugi’s entrance. Yugi jumped with the touch and Seto soothed him with soft words and more gentle touches, circling letting him get used to being touched there. Then when he was sure that Yugi was relaxed again, he began to push a digit inside, slowly gently, letting him open on his own. Kaiba was very determined that he was not going to hurt his lover the way he had been hurt. He wanted this to be as painless as possible, as pleasurable as possible. And pretty soon his finger was gently pulling in and out, tickling the inner walls. Another digit joined the first and he continued pushing in further, scissoring and stretching, aiming for the hard circle of muscle which would be the final barrier. Soon the three fingers were inside Yugi loosening the muscle and pushing further trying to find that little nub of absolute pleasure.

Yugi did his almost scream again as his hips rose violently off the bed almost dislodging the fingers within him. “Oh my stars, do that again.”

Kaiba obliged with a smile and Yugi once more launched his hips into the air. Then Kaiba pulled his fingers out.

“Oh no… please no,” whimpered Yugi.

“Sssh, its okay, are you ready for me Yugi?” he asked as he slicked himself up with the lube.

“Yes… Ohhh, please… yesss,” he was gasping with need.

Kaiba was aching he was so hard, he wanted to burst. But not yet, not...until... he… was… inside…Yugi.

Yugi groaned as he felt Kaiba enter him slowly, he was being stretched further and it did hurt, bringing a few tears to his eyes. Kaiba anchored Yugi’s legs to his shoulders as he pushed in further, carefully, knowing that he was bringing some pain to his lover. But it was supposed to get better, it had to get better, or he would pull out and never, never try this again.

Yugi felt him tense up, knew what he was planning on doing, “No don’t,” he cried out, “Wait… please wait, don’t pull out. I want you to make love to me… Please Kaiba. I need you.”

Seto looked down at the tear filled eyes, keeping still. Their eyes locked as Yugi relaxed around him, he could feel it, even in all the tightness around his cock. He trembled and realized that Yugi was too, then he felt the walls around him squeeze on him. The need to move overtook him.

“Okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, please,” said Yugi as his eyes closed, his fists scrunching the sheets beneath him.

Kaiba pulled back slowly until only the head was still inside, then he pushed back. Yugi made a small cry like the air was being pushed out of him, but didn’t cry out. So Kaiba repeated his moves until Yugi’s hands relaxed their hard clutching and moved to where Kaiba’s knees pushed a little under his buttocks and he rubbed them up and down. Kaiba also relaxed from his tenseness and began to move a little harder, a little faster as Yugi began to move with him, accepting him, joining him. One of Kaiba’s hands reached for a nipple again and squeezed, Yugi cried out in pleasure, then Kaiba leaned ever further down as his thrusts pushed harder into Yugi, his mouth finding that mark again, and adding to it. Then as he thrust in he found that place again inside Yugi that had him raising his hips again and screaming out wordlessly, his hands sliding up and onto Seto’s sweat slicked back and then to his buttocks to squeeze and push, especially when Kaiba hit his sweet spot again and again.

Kaiba began to move faster, his mouth losing contact as he held on to Yugi’s shoulders, he could feel himself getting ready, his body wanting to let go, to release his essence inside the one he loved. A few hard deep thrusts and he came with a roar, eyes squeezed tight as Yugi clamped down on him, coming again at the same time. His own body was quivering with the shocks, causing him to pump a few more times hard and deep, still cumming. He had rose up on his arms and slowly pulled out of Yugi, to collapse beside him panting and oh so sated.

Yugi’s legs collapsed and he felt Kaiba’s semen leak from his rear, his own laying on his belly and he smiled to himself. He rolled onto his side and looked at the man who had just made love to him.

“I love you Seto Kaiba.”

Kaiba opened his eyes and stared up at the face of his lover. “And I love you Yugi Mutou.”

Yugi leaned down and touched his lips gently to Kaiba’s. Then he pulled the comforter over them and snuggled closer to the long body. “’Night ‘Geta.”

Kaiba pushed an arm under Yugi and around his shoulder reaching up to play in his hair. “’Night Goku.”

A sleepy quiet voice piped in, “He never uses that name.”

“Sorry… Kakarrot.”

“Knew you were always paying attention.”

Kaiba smiled, “With you, always.” He turned and kissed him gently on the forehead. “No more secrets between us, not now, not ever.”

“Hmmm,” sighed Yugi.

“’Night my love.” 

And with that they fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
